


care and keeping of your traumatized psion

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Typical Horror, F/M, Illustrated, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: You have no idea what you’ll do. Hang from the biowires and think about the look on these human faces until you die, probably.





	care and keeping of your traumatized psion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeofblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeofblood/gifts).



> prompt: Two celebrity revolutionaries either purposefully or on semi-accident manage to rescue the engine of the imperial Empress. This can either be taken a ridiculous or an angsty route, depending on if Psii is a grumpy old guy or scarred for all eternity--either one (or a combination) works for me!
> 
> this really ended up being just the rescuing part but. this was a good prompt.

rose  
rose i dont like this  
frankly its really fucking dark and creepy and i feel like she must have a minion left or something because it shouldnt be this fuckin easy

You turn on the lights. 

Your corpse hangs just in front of them. The woman is formidable - tall, probably about as tall as The Condesce with her heels, holding knitting needles that you are pleased to see are covered in blood. Her nails are short and painted a chipped up dark purple. She is unsurprised, but her grip tightened minutely around the needles when she saw you. 

Her brother, on the other hand - terrified. His sword has been cleaned of the blood of the juggalos, and you know because you watched him do it as his sister watched his back. She stood at his side with her knitting needles raised in a defensive position - though, you’re all that’s left - and then kissed him when he stood, _our enemies are gone…_

Your captor is gone. Personally, you have no idea what you’ll do. Hang from the biowires and think about the look on these human faces until you die, probably. 

The battery. The trolls used powerful psychics as batteries. We should cut him down.  
fine. you get to nurse him, though  
What a relief. You aren’t entirely devoid of feelings, even though he’s an alien.  
man he probably hates her like we do. if he tries to kill us we just leave him for dead

The brother raises his sword. You groan. The sister raises a hand. Wait. If you do that, he’ll probably die from hitting the ground.

Her brother lowers his sword slightly, before finally just moving closer to you and using it to saw through the biowires, yanking them out haphazardly when he reaches the ports. He throws you over his shoulder as he works his way down, and grumbles a bit as you groan in pain. His sister watches silently. 

You, for your part, are happy to be able to _feel_ things again. 

“Right,” The brother says, jostling you against him a bit. “Let’s get outta here. Any more trolls in here, battery pack?” 

You flinch. His sister scowls. “Dave.” 

“Sorry. Seriously, though, you gotta walk if you think there’re other people here.” 

“Shouldn’t be,” God, is that your voice? You don’t think you’ve used it for sweeps. “It was only her and I on this ship.” 

Dave jostles you again - gentler, this time - grabs his sister’s hand, and lets you guide him to the exit of the battleship.


End file.
